


With You by My Side

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Hale-McCall Pack, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam mothers name is Jenna, Liam's fathers name is David, M/M, Older Characters, Pet Names, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Protective Liam Dunbar, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, sterek, supportive pack, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: At the puppy pack's graduation party, Liam's finally ready to tell his Alpha what Theo really means to him and what he plans to do with his future with his boyfriends beside him. He doesn't expect Scott to react the way he did.Will Liam forgive Scott for the hurtful words that had been said so easily? Will Scott lose his first bitten? and what does this mean for Theo and Liam's future?
Relationships: Alec/Lori Talbot, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The McCall-Hale pack house was in full swing, completely decked out for the younger members of the pack’s graduation party. The boys felt like they were flying, they finally felt free. Of course, the whole pack had come back home to celebrate alongside the puppy pack, congratulating them on actually graduating; even with the amount of shit they’ve had to deal with throughout the year. Liam was beyond happy to see his whole pack home, smiling and laughing as they celebrated an important milestone in their lives, something that Liam honestly didn’t think he would get the chance to do, but he was happy that his pack could come back to Beacon Hills without having to worry if they were going to be attacked at any moment.

As Liam walked through the house he felt his heart expand with happiness, seeing everyone he cares about smiling or laughing like there is no care in the world. He spots Isaac and Scott curled up together on the love seat talking to Derek and Stiles; who had just recently gotten engaged and decided to move to Washington together while Stiles finished his FBI training before moving back to Beacon Hills so he can take over his father’s position as Sheriff. He walks further into the house, coming to a stop when he noticed both Malia and Kira talking to Lydia and Parrish who had just recently announced that there expecting their first-born child in the next couple months. When the pack found about the new addition to the family; they were all beyond excited, they’ve already started placing bets on the gender or what the child will inherit from their parents, Hellhound, Banshee, or in Liam’s opinion; both.

Liam walks further into the house, coming to stop just outside the kitchen where he spots Melisa, Chris, his own parents, peter, and the Sheriff; John, who had just recently announced that they were dating. Saying the whole pack was shocked at the announcement would be an understatement, especially Stiles who fainted, speaking of announcements, Melissa and Chris had just announced that there planning on selling the McCall family home so they can go travelling around the world after their wedding. Scott couldn’t of been happier for his mother, she was finally getting the love she deserved, but he was upset when he found out that they are planning on selling his childhood home; till Isaac suggested that they buy it for their own future family which brought tears to both Melissa and Scott’s eyes.

Liam parents who had just recently discovered that they lived in a world with supernatural creatures; where mingling amongst the other adults in the pack. Liam thought it was time to finally tell his parents the truth, so with the help of Theo who had just recently moved in when Liam discovered that he was living in his truck, helped him tell his parents that he was a werewolf. At first, Jenna and David laughed; thinking that there son was playing some practically joke on them, until Liam and Theo shifted, showing his parents who they truly are underneath. Surprisingly, they were okay with the idea of having a werewolf for a son, they even started working alongside the other parents of the pack. Liam had always feared that his parents would kick him out once they discovered the truth, but he was grateful to find out that his parents still loved him for who he is.

With a soft smile; Liam turned around and made his way into the loungeroom where Mason and Corey sat playing some board game with Alex and Lori, who had just recently announced that they had started dating after months of pinning after each other, and then there was Brett and Nolan who were making out in the corner of the loungeroom like there is no one else in the room. Ever since they’ve confessed their feelings for each other, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other, at the beginning it was kind of adorable, but know after nearly a few months dating; it’s getting kind a gross.

Liam was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his best friend calling out his name “Liam, come join us” Mason called out, chuckling up at the boy he’s known since the third grade “sorry I can’t, I’m looking for Theo; you wouldn’t happen to know where he is do you?” Liam questioned; trying to ignore the knowing looks he was receiving from his friends “yeah, the last time I saw him he was heading outside; I haven’t seen him since” Corey replied before returning his attention back on the game “thanks” Liam called out; sending a small smile towards Corey before heading to the front door.

When Liam stepped outside; he spotted Theo sitting down on the stairs, leaning his head against the railing. Theo’s head snapped up when he heard the familiar heart beat “hey” Theo mumbled softly; looking up at the blue eyed boy he had somehow grown to care for “hey” the younger boy replied; moving to sit down next to the green eyed boy “what are you doing out here Love” Liam questioned; rubbing his thumb against the top of Theo’s knuckles “it was getting a bit crowded in there, I just needed some air” Theo answered; know leaning his head against the younger boys shoulder “this is your day too Theo, you graduated alongside the rest of us with the highest grades Beacon Hills has on record might I add” Liam exclaimed; his voice dripping with pride as he brushed his boyfriends fallen hair behind his ears.

“Have you told Scott yet” Theo asked, looking up at the boy with a raised eyebrow “not yet baby” Liam replied; smiling down at the boy he had somehow fallen in love with “but I promise I will soon my love” Liam continued; placing a gentle kiss on the side of Theo’s temple, giggling softly when he heard his boyfriend sighing in content.

During Liam’s senior year of high school, Theo had gone back to school online and gotten his diploma and is now an official Beacon Hills graduate alongside the rest of the puppy pack. With Theo going to school online he was able to get a job and save enough money for them to move away from Beacon Hills. Theo and Liam had been dating since the night the war ended between the supernatural and the Hunters, when Liam saw Theo take away Gabe’s pain; he felt something inside him shift so he dragged the older boy home, demanding that he was no longer allowed to live in his truck, especially when he had a home already with Liam, but of course Theo didn’t see it that way; he thought the younger boy was pitying him.

So they argued, it started with Theo snapping at him; yelling that Liam only wanted him there because he was scared of what Theo could do which ended with Liam breaking Theo’s noise once again, and then Liam was yelling about how he cared for the older boy and didn’t want him to leave Beacon Hills and at some point he let it slip that he was in love with Theo and was pleasantly surprised to discover that the older boy felt the same way, but they’ve had to keep their relationship a secret from the pack; who still hasn’t forgiven Theo for his past mistakes, which Liam thinks is ridiculous, but Theo think’s it’s fair considering what he had done to the pack.

The boys were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the front door open causing both Liam and Theo to pull apart and sit on either side of the stairs. When Scott opened the door; Liam could hear the laughter and chattering coming from the pack, but it was cut off when he heard his Alpha close the door “what are you guys doing outside; the parties inside” Scott questioned, looking between the two boys with a raised eyebrow. Scott looked between his Beta and the Chimera suspiciously as they looked to be having a silent conversation with each other “what’s going on between you guys” The question caused both Theo and Liam’s eyes to widen slightly as they turned to look at each other, silently asking what they should do. 

Theo gave his boyfriend a soft smile as he nodded his head in encouragement while he looked between both Liam and Scott, silently telling Liam that It was time that they finally told Scott what’s really going on between them. Liam sucked in a shuddering breath as he moved to stand up before walking past Scott and down the stairs; only stopping when he felt the grass between his toes, he took another deep breath before looking his Alpha in the eyes.

“Okay, so here is the thing Scott, I have some news which I have been keeping from the pack and you because I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me, but that’s all I can see you being when I tell you” Liam confessed; winching slightly as he began pulling at the rots of his hair, Scott looked at his Beta in confusion “Liam you know you can tell me anything right” Scott replied; trying to encourage his Beta “okay, after you left for collage you left me in charge and I think I did a pretty good job protecting Beacon Hills considering I’m not a Alpha, what I’m trying to say is, what’s going to happen when I leave Beacon Hills, when I go off to collage” Liam questioned; staring up at Scott like a deer caught in headlights before shotting a nervous look down at his boyfriend, who in return gave him a small smile of encouragement; which seemed to take the boys nerves away.

“Well I’m sure with us till in the state and you going to community college, we will be able to handle it” Scott replied, answering with a shrug, like it wasn’t that hard to answer “that’s the problem, Scott I got offered a full Scholarship to NYU with a job and apartment all lined up if I accept the offer, I can’t let something like that pass” Liam explained; watching Scott who was now facing him with a blank expression.

“Liam why didn’t you tell me before, I’m not upset with you; I’m happy and I understand the opportunity, but the pack” Scott replied; looking back at the house like he could see his pack “I know but I couldn’t let an opportunity like that pass, I want a future where I’m not forced to live in fear all the time” Liam expressed; looking over at Theo with a soft smile that Scott didn’t seem to notice “Liam I understand, I will take care of the pack, we still have the Sheriff, Peter, Lydia, Parish and Theo here to protect Beacon Hills” Scott replied; nodding his head in the Chimeras direction “actually I’m leaving Beacon Hills for school too, with Liam” Theo interrupted with a warm smile as he looked over at his boyfriend; nearly missing the way Scott clenched his jaw.

“You can’t be serious, your moving to New York with Theo, what if he does something and tries to hurt you, we won’t be there to stop him” Scott yelled causing the rest of the pack to flood outside, Liam stumbled back in shock when he heard Scott’s words, when he turned to face his boyfriend he felt his heart clench painfully when he noticed the heart broken expression on Theo’s face.

“How could you say that, you’ve seen and admitted on multiple occasions on how much Theo has changed since I brought him back from hell, and you still treat him life shit” Liam growled; looking at Scott like he was close to murder, Scott shock his head In disbelief before turning around so he was now facing Theo “he has changed, but I still don’t trust him and he has had killed people” Scott yelled; watching though anger filled eyes as Liam moved to stand in front of the other boy, almost like he was protecting him.

“Killed people Scott, who in this pack hasn’t killed someone, Stiles has killed so has Nolan and Brett, have you seen the colour of the Hales eyes, even Parish has killed people, for fuck sake both Peter and Chris has tried killing you on multiple occasions and one of them is marrying your mother, the whole pack has blood on their hands, not everyone can be as Innocent as the True Alpha” Liam screamed; silencing the whole pack “that’s different” Scott protested “how is any of this different, Theo was manipulated when he was ten years old and then tortured, so what if he tired killing you; it’s not like Peter or Chris hadn’t tried before, Peter’s tried killing you on multiple occasions and all he got was a slap on the wrist, Theo was sent to hell” Liam roared; causing Scott to stumble back in shock.

“Why do you trust him so much, what has he done that makes him so important to you” Scott spits; flashing his blood red eyes, demanding an answer from his beta “because I love him, he’s the love of my life, my mate and I trust him with my life” Liam yelled; shocking the whole pack except the younger members of the pack who already knew about their relationship.

Liam completely ignored Scott as he looked towards the front porch, his eyes settled on Melisa “thank you for tonight Melisa, we appreciate everything you have done for us” Liam said; smiling softly at the older woman, his smile brightened when Melissa smiled back at him. Liam hesitantly looked over towards his parents; prepared to see the looks of disgust on his parents faces but instead all he saw was pride and joy, god Liam couldn’t ask for better parents. They don’t just accept him for who he is, but they also accept him for who he loves that was all the encouragement that he needed, taking one last look at his pack he gripped Theo’s hand in his own before moving towards Theo’s dark blue truck.

Liam couldn’t help but look back at everyone as they slowly pulled out of the driveway, Mason, Corey, Brett, Nolan, Lori, and Alex all wore the same expression of pride and understanding, all them knowing how hard it was for both Liam and Theo to expose their relationship. The adults all looked a little bit uncomfortable, not sure how to handle the situation while both Stiles and Derek looked to be in a heated conversation with Scott.

Liam smiled sadly at his pack before turning around, so he was now facing the front. The younger boy was beyond upset with the way Scott had reacted when he found out about him and The dating, some of the things he had said where beyond hurtful and Liam would have never expected them to come from his Alphas mouth. It was a bit hypocritical in Liam opinion.

Now Liam doesn’t want to sound like an asshole, but both Peter and Chris had on multiple occasions tried killing Scott or some other member of the McCall-Hale pack, but once they decided what they were doing was wrong and wanted to change, Scott welcomed them both with open arms, but the moment Theo does; he isn’t good enough. It pains Liam to know what his Alpha thinks of the whole situation, but at the same time; he honestly couldn’t give a shit, he loves Theo, and nothing is going to change that, not matter who doesn’t approve of their relationship. Sure Liam has fears about their future, but as long as he has Theo by his side; he knows he can get through anything and at the moment that’s all he needs.

At the thought of Theo; Liam turns his head to the side, so he was now gazing at his gorgeous boyfriend. The younger boy felt his heart skip a few beats as he began cataloguing every detail that was Theo Raeken, the boy that he had somehow fallen in love with. Theo sensing his boyfriends gaze on him, turned his head to the right so he was now looking into the baby blue eyes of his lover, the Chimera felt his heart crack when he saw the sadness clouding Liam’s eyes.

“It’s going to be alright baby, well get through this together” Theo whispered; lacing his fingers through Liam’s, the younger boy replied with a soft smile before looking back out the window. He knows it’s not going to be easy, but Liam knows he will get through this with Theo by his side.

As Theo pulled into the driveway of the Liam’s house, Theo frowned when he heard his boyfriend let out a sigh as he stepped out of the care before he made his way towards the front door with a worried Theo trailing behind him. When they got inside, the first thing Liam did was head upstairs to have a shower while Theo made himself comfortable on their bed as he waited for the younger boy. A few minutes later Theo heard the water turn off before his hearing picked up on the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend walking down the hallway. Theo sighed in content as Liam moved to lie down beside him, burring his face in the crock of his anchor neck as he relished in the warmth and comfort he was receiving from being wrapped in his boyfriends arms.

“I’m so sorry baby, none of this would have happen if I didn’t tell Scott I was going with you” Theo whispered; as he buried his own face in the crock of Liam’s neck, tightening his arms around his lovers waist “I’m glad I told them, It shouldn’t matter to them who I love, all they should care about is if I’m happy or not” Liam replied; kissing along Theo’s jaw and down his neck “are you happy with me” Liam felt his heartbreak with the amount of insecurity dripping from his lovers voice “Love, I haven’t been this happy in a very long time and that’s because of you” Liam answered truthful, because it was the truth; he hasn’t felt this free and happy since before he was turned into a werewolf.

“I love you baby” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear, placing a gentle kiss below his ear as he snuggled deeper into Liam’s chest “I love you too” Liam replied; moving around so he was now straddling his boyfriends waist “baby” Theo whispered; looking up at his boyfriend with lust filled eyes “Theo; I need to feel you inside me” Liam mumbled; moaning softly against his lovers lips when Theo bucked up against him.

“You’re so beautiful baby” Theo giggled, flipping them over so Liam was now lying against the bed while Theo was leaning over him “come on love; make me feel good” Liam grinned; his stomach filling with butterflies when he noticed the pure love and adoration shining in the older boys eyes “oh, I’m going to make you feel so good baby” Theo whispered; bitting down softly on his lovers collar bone “please” Liam moaned; hissing in pleasure when he felt the familiar sting of Theo’s fangs against his skin.

Liam couldn’t help but whine in protest when he felt Theo pull away “it’s okay sweetheart, I’m here” Theo mumbled; placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriends forehead before moving back so he could pull down Liam’s sweatpants and boxers, as well as own; leaving them both bear to each other. Theo groaned softly; looking down at his boyfriend who was spread out naked against their bed sheets “fuck your gorgeous baby” Theo gasped; grinning down softly at his boyfriend as he watched Liam’s body flush a bright red “please Theo; I need you” Liam whimpered; biting back a groan when he finally saw the older boys cock, it was thick and long, the head was a beautiful dark red that stained with pre-cum “see something you like baby” Theo giggled; smirking brightly when he heard the hitch in his boyfriends breath, as well as the up take to the younger boys heart.

“Spread yourself for me sweetheart” Theo murmured; running his hands up and down his lovers muscular thighs. Liam shuddered in pleasure as he moved his hands further down; gripping both of his cheeks in his hands, pulling himself part so Theo had the perfect view of his soft pink hole. He felt so venerable in this position, so open and wide for his boyfriend but he also felt secure, knowing that no matter what happened; Theo would be there to pick up the pieces and bring him back to reality.

“Fuck your perfect Liam” Theo breathed out, kneeling down on the ground so he now had the perfect view of Liam’s tight pink hole, his wolf and coyote purred in happiness when he saw how tight it was. No matter how many times he and Liam have made love; Liam’s hole was still as tight as there first time.

Theo bites down softly on the inside of Liam’s right thigh before reluctantly pulling away; giggling when he heard his boyfriend whine in protest. Theo grabs the bottle of lube he had placed on the bed beside Liam earlier, he looks up at Liam when he hears the uptake of his boyfriends heart; only to find the blue-eyed boy already looking up at him. Theo smirked when he saw the pure lust and desire shining in Liam’s eyes, with a soft smile; Theo opened the bottle, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers.

“Tell me if this hurts” Theo mumbled; rubbing his thumb against Liam’s entrance “Theo” Liam whimpered; shivering at the sensation when he felt one of Theo’s fingers slip inside him “relax honey” Theo soothed; kissing up and down Liam’s thighs when he felt his boyfriend’s hole clench around is finger.

Liam fisted the sheets when he felt another finger join the first one, the sensation was getting worse and he was about to tell Theo that when he felt his boyfriend crock one of his fingers up; hitting directly on the spot that made him see stars “oh god- Theo, feels so good” Liam chocked; arching his back off the bed “T; more please” Liam begged as he tried to push back on Theo’s fingers “patience sweetheart” Theo soothed; adding another finger alongside the other two “so beautiful like this Liam; spread out like this, your greedy hole swallowing my fingers so you try and fuck yourself back on them, gorgeous” Theo murmured “please Theo” Liam sobbed at his boyfriends words; he wasn’t embarrassed about how eager he looks, anyone would be if they felt Theo’s magic fingers inside them.

“What do you want baby” Theo grinned, chuckling sweetly when he noticed how recked Liam looked, god he couldn’t believe that he’s the only one that gets to see this side of Liam “I’m ready, I want to feel your cock inside me” Liam whimpered “of your course sweetheart” Theo whispered; pulling out his fingers before positioning himself at Liam’s entrance. He runs his hands up and down the backs of Liam’s thighs, pulling one of the younger boys legs up to rest on his shoulder before slowly pushing into his boyfriends waiting body; stopping occasionally to allow Liam to adjust to the feeling “fuck baby you’re so big, please move” Liam sobbed; his whole body shaking with pleasure, even after all this time he still hasn’t gotten used to the feeling of Theo being inside him.

Theo pulls the Betas legs up around his waist before he began rocking his hips in slow shallow thrust, he knows the moment his cock brushes against Liam’s prostate because the younger boy tightens his legs around his waist and his hands move to painfully grip Theo’s shoulders, his claws digging in deep; tearing his skin open. Liam eyes burn a bright gold as he stares up at Theo “you feel so good Liam, wrapped around my cock” Theo moaned as he leaned forward; caging Liam with his body, he placed his hands on either sides of Liam’s head, causing both of them to moan and tremble at the change in angle.

“You fuck me so good Theo, so good to me baby” Liam moaned before he was silenced by Theo’s lips; kissing him hard at the same as he moves his hips back before roughly thrusting forward, moaning in pleasure when he felt Liam’s tight heat wrap around him again. Theo swallows the curses that try and fall from Liam’s lips, each one tasting more delicious than the last.

“Do you feel good baby, like how I fuck you” Theo whispered; bitting down hard on the crock of Liam’s neck causing the younger boy to arch off the bed “yes Theo; so good, your cock was made for my hole” Liam sobbed as Theo delivered another powerful thrust, hitting him directly on his prostate “who do you belong too Liam, I want to hear you say it” Theo growled; a sudden wave of possessiveness washing over him, by the way Liam was whimpering and moaning; he didn’t care “I belong to you; I’m yours Theo” Liam moaned; his whole body shaking from the amount of pleasure Theo was giving him “that’s right sweetheart, your mine; no one else’s” Theo exclaimed; hitting Liam’s prostate straight on, causing the younger boy to turn into a sobbing mess.

The room was filled with sounds of slick skin and soft moans; Theo losses himself in It, in the thrusting of his lips and the hot hands sliding up and down his spin, whimpering at the feeling of claws dragging against his skin. It’s hot, rough, and perfect, he drags his hands down Liam’s chest; gripping the boys leaking cock that was resting between them. Theo jerks him in rhythm with the rocking of his hips until Liam was a sobbing; whimpering mess beneath him.

“Come on Liam” Theo whispered into the Betas neck, his fangs grazing against his boyfriends pulse point “come for me sweetheart” There’s a chocked off moan before something hot and wet coats Theo’s stomach and hand. Liam tightens around him, dragging Theo over the edge with him. Theo cums, jolts racking though his body as he rides out his pleasure, hands squeezing around Liam’s softening cock. Liam whimpers, the sound somewhere between pleasure and pain as Theo continues to overstimulate him.

Liam whines when Theo pulls his softening cock from out of his hole, cum and lube dripping from his now red puffy hole. Theo wants to push it back inside, keep it there, before he realizes what he’s doing; his fingers are pressing back inside the abused ring of muscles “Theo” Liam cries out, his hips jerking into and away from his boyfriends touch. Theo smiles at him and pulls his fingers out before leaning down to lick the small peals of cum from Liam’s stomach all the way up to Liam’s mouth, kissing him gently and lovingly.

“I love you Liam” Theo whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist; pulling Liam close enough so the younger boy could lay his head against Theo’s chest “I love you too baby” Liam giggled; placing a soft kiss over Theo’s heart, warmth filling his chest when he felt his boyfriends muscular arms tighten around him, pulling him even closer “get some sleep my love, we’ve had a long day” Theo mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on the blue eyed boys forehead, smiling softly when he heard his lovers quite snores. It only took a few minutes before Theo himself was lured to sleep by the sound of Liam’s heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Liam going to forgive Scott?

The next morning Liam felt his eyes flutter open as the sun hit him directly in the eyes making it impossible for him to go back to sleep, he turned on his side, so he was now facing a sleepy Theo Raeken. This is Liam’s favourite side of the older boy, seeing him so relaxed and vulnerable; like he knew if anything broke into their home Liam would be there to protect him and Liam would, he would give his life for the older boy and he knows Theo would do the same for him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he noticed Theo scrunching his nose; a clear sign that the older boy was about to wake up. Liam felt his breath catch when the sun shone across Theo’s face, god Liam couldn’t even begin to describe how much he loves the boy beside him. He has watched Theo change; becoming a better person every day since he was pulled out of hell, and he prides himself to know that’s he’s one of the main reasons why Theo decided to become a better person, something the older boy never lets him forgot.

Liam knows how much Theo has changed since his return from hell; he knew that even long before they started dating. Theo’s proved himself countless times before by standing in the firing line to protect Liam as well as taking Gabe’s pain, a boy that had brought him and there pack so much pain, but Theo cared enough to make sure that his last few minutes on earth wasn’t spent with him suffering in pain.

But half the pack refuses to see how much the boy has changed, they don’t seem to care about the amount of times that Liam has had to dig out bullets from Theo’s chest because he jumped in front of Liam to protect him again, all they ever see is the villain, the Theo before hell; the one that tried to destroy their pack out of fear, but to Liam he saw his saviour, his anchor, the man he loves and the pack will never understand what this boy means to Liam.

Liam was startled from his thoughts as Theo woke, stretching his arms out; nearly hitting Liam in the face. When Theo become aware of his surroundings he turned to his side, coming face to face with his boyfriends beautiful smile causing Theo’s own smile to brighten “morning beautiful” Theo mumbled; closing the remanding gap between their lips “morning” Liam replied, trying to bury his face under the covers when he felt his cheeks burn a bright red, every morning since they started dating it always began with Theo calling him ‘beautiful’ and it never seems to stop Liam from turning bright red.

Liam moved closer to Theo so he could kiss his boyfriends, only to pout when Theo suddenly pulled away. The green-eyed boy couldn’t help but chuckle fondly at his boyfriend when he heard Liam whine in protest as well as making gabby hands at him, trying to beckon him to come back to bed when he noticed that Theo moved to sit up “I’m going downstairs to make breakfast, you should go back to sleep; I’ll call you down when it’s ready” Theo whispered; smiling softly down at his boyfriend, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Liam’s forehead before making his way down stairs to their kitchen.

While Theo started with their breakfast; he decided to check his phone, noticing that he had a few missed messages from the puppy pack’s group chat. He skimmed through the messages; not even bothering to fight his smile when he noticed they were all supportive and congratulating them on their relationship, even if they knew from the beginning. Theo felt his heart burst with happiness when he saw that all the messages where asking about Liam’s wellbeing and how he’s feeling about the whole situation. He replied to all of them before noticing that Stiles had tried calling him a few minutes before he woke up, he sends off his final message to Mason before calling Stiles back.

_Stiles- “hey Theo, so me and Derek are pissed about yesterday and how Scott handled the situation and the things he said, but now we know that your awake we will be there in a few minutes with breakfast muffins”._

Theo didn’t even get a word in before Stiles hung up on him, the older boy shock his head before returning back to making his and Liam’s breakfast “Liam, sweetheart, Stiles and Derek will be here soon” Theo called out, chuckling to himself when he heard his boyfriend let out a groan of annoyance, probley trying to bury himself under the covers as deep as possible. 

It wasn’t even two minutes later that Theo could hear the familiar engine of Derek’s Camaro pulling into their driveway, Stiles didn’t even bother to knock before walking into the house like he owned the place. Stiles and Derek made their way into the kitchen, coming to a holt when they saw Theo standing in front of the over in just a pair of sweat pants and a frilly pink apron that clearly belonged to Liam’s mother “well aren’t you the cutest housewife ever” Stiles chuckled; looking at the older boy with a teasing grin which was returned with Theo flashing his bright yellow eyes as he let out a deep growl, but all it did was make Stiles laugh more as he made his way over to the dining room table, pulling Derek behind him.

“Is Liam wake yet” Stiles asked; glancing over at Theo with a small frown “I told Liam that you guys where coming, but he hasn’t gotten out of bed yet; he’s still upset about Yesterday events” Theo replied, shaking his head as he looked over towards the stairs with a sad frown “it’s going to be alright Theo” Derek said; smiling softly at the green eyed boy “i hope your right because Liam is really hurting right know” Theo replied; smiling over to Derek, grateful for the older man’s words. 

Theo and Derek had gotten closer over the last couple of months since Derek and Stiles had returned to Beacon Hills to help them defeat the hunters. Theo was beyond happy to finally make a friend on his own, don’t get him wrong; he loves the puppy pack, there his family, but they were originally Liam’s friends and it helps that him and Derek where able to connect on similar life traumas. Stiles of course was sceptical at first but once he saw that Derek and Theo where just like him and Scott or Liam and Mason, he was happy for his fiancé and he even started becoming friends with Theo, Stiles didn’t realise how much he missed the friendship him and Theo shared when they were younger till he had the real Theo back In his life and not the one raised by the Dread Doctors.

Stiles looked towards the stairs; taking a deep breath before he began yelling “Liam Jason Dunbar, if you don’t get your ass down stairs right know; I will come up there and drag you down by your ears” Stiles yelled causing both Theo and Derek to flinch at the loud volume on there over sensitive ears, the three of them chuckled when they heard Liam scrambling out of bed followed by a thump and several curse words before he was tumbling down the stairs; looking half dead.

He welcomes Derek and Stiles with a soft smile as he passed them before making his way over to Theo, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waste; poking his head between his arm and body “morning baby” Theo mumbled; placing a soft kiss on Liam’s temple before turning back to the stove so he could finish there breakfast.

When Theo finished their breakfast, he moved towards the table with Liam still clinging to his back like a kola “sweetheart sit” The older boy instructed, trying to pry Liam’s arms off his waist so the younger boy could sit down. Theo was about to sit down himself when he was suddenly pulled back, so he was now seated on his boyfriends lap. Theo tried to fight back the blush he could feel spreading across his face when he noticed both Stiles and Derek looking at them with a soft smile, but he couldn’t help the bright smile of his own.

He always loved how clingy Liam was in the mornings, when they first started dating; Theo was shocked, he had never had that type of physical contact before, so he was a little bit awkward at first when he tried to reciprocate the contact, but after a while he got used to the feeling; so much that it ruins his days if he doesn’t at least get to spend a few minutes in bed cuddling with Liam, but his favourite though; is a night spent in bed after they’ve made love for hours on end.

While they were eating there breakfast, Stiles started talking about what had happened yesterday after the two of them had left the graduation party and how proud he is of Liam to stand to Scott about their relationship and how hard he knew it was to tell Scott that he had fallen in love with someone that had tried hurting him or there pack in the past, at that he shared a soft smile with Derek that didn’t go unnoticed by either Theo or Liam

“Believe me Liam I get it, Scott has been my brother since we were kids and he has never once listened to anyone, he has a big head and in his own weird way he’s trying to protect you” Stiles ranted, smiling fondly when he noticed the younger boys face scrunch up in anger “I’m not trying to defend him Liam, all I’m trying to say is that in some weird way Scott thinks he’s trying to protect you and I know that the way he went about it was wrong, we all know that but he was trying to look out for you and I don’t think he realised the damage he had caused till me and Derek yelled at him, hell even Melissa yelled at him” Stiles finished.

Liam wants to forgive Scott, he does, but he can’t; at least not right know, not when the words that where said about the man he loves still freshly imprinted in his memory. Liam knew how those words hurt Theo, even though the boy tried to stay strong for Liam, the younger boy could see the old wounds that he and Theo had tried so hard to heal so many times before; split open again and he hates Scott for opening those wounds. Even with the amount of time that Theo had stood in front of a pack member to protect them, more than half won’t even give him a time or day and it kills Liam to know that the man he loves more than anything is being treated like he’s shit. 

“I don’t think I can forgive Scott right know, but maybe some time in the future. The words he said about Theo hurt me and I can’t forgive him for that so easily” Liam replied, glancing up at Theo with a soft smile before signalling the older boy to stand up so he could begin gathering their dishes while Theo, Stiles and Derek made their way into the loungeroom. 

After Liam finished with cleaning the dishes; he made his way into the loungeroom where everyone else had gathered “Li, me and Derek are going to head out, we still have so much packing to finish before we leave” Stiles announced, as he made his way towards the younger boy before pulling him into a hug “everything is going to be alright Liam, you and Theo get to start your loves together soon, it’s amazing being with the man you love; trust me” Stiles whispered; sending a small smile over to Derek who looked to be in a deep conversation about some new movie with Theo.

“Thank you Stiles for your support and coming over today, it means a lot to me and even though Theo doesn’t show it often, he is grateful to have both you and Derek in his life” Liam replied; smiling softly at the older boy before they both returned to their boyfriends sides “Bye T and Liam, make sure you keep in contact, we’ll have to visit you guys sometimes” Derek exclaimed; pulling both Liam and Theo into a hug before following his boyfriend towards the car.

“What do you want to do today sweetheart” Theo questioned; looking over in Liam’s direction “I just want to sit on the couch and watch movies while you hold me, can we do that” Liam asked, giving his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes, Theo couldn’t help but cave; he was wrapped around Liam’s fingers “yeah we can do that, I’m going to get us some snacks and make us some popcorn, you chose the movie, I’ll be right back” Theo replied; walking over to Liam, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before making his way into the kitchen while Liam tried making himself as comfortable as possible without Theo beside him.

“What movie did you chose Li” Theo questioned once he had returned to the loungeroom with his arms fill with several different types of candy and popcorn “Harry Potter” Liam answered; pulling Theo down on the couch so he was now leaning against the older boys chest, sighing in content when he felt Theo wrap his arms around his waist “again” Theo groaned, he couldn’t help it; they’ve watched the movie series more times that Theo can count and it’s starting to drive the older boy mad “yes again, now shut up the movie’s about to start” Liam shushed; not taking his eyes off the screen as he watched Dumbadolore pop out of know where. About half-way through the Half-Blood prince was when Theo noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He sits there for a while; debating with himself on whether or not he should text Scott, he looks down at Liam with a sad smile before reaching over to grab his phone, he thinks about it for a second before pulling up Scott’s contact.

_Theo- “Scott it’s me Theo, I’m not sure if you want to heart from me right know, but with the events that had happened yesterday I thought I should try. I’m hoping you and Liam can talk before we leave for New York because Liam is riddled with guilt and we both know it’s not his fault, all he did was fall in love. Your anger is with me, so if you want to be angry at someone be angry at me not Liam”_

Theo places his phone back on the table before snuggling deeper into the couch, closing his eyes with the sound of the Half-Blood Prince playing in the background as he slowly let sleep take over. He really hopes that Scott will try and apologise to Liam before they leave for New York because he knows the longer he keeps silent from Liam, the likely chance the younger boy is ever going to forgive Scott and he knows how broken Liam would be if he lost someone like Scott.

_~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~_

It’s been nearly two weeks since the night of the graduation party, Liam and Theo has seen and heard from every member of the pack; telling them about how proud and supportive they are about their relationship, the only one they haven’t heard from is Scott and Liam is both sadden and angry at his Alpha, that Scott has not shown any effort on contacting him since they had their fight.

Theo had to go back to work today, after spending nearly two weeks at home to make sure that Liam was okay and that the boy wasn’t going to break down at any moment, Liam had to actually push his boyfriend out the door this morning, telling him to have a good day with a soft kiss before slamming the door in his face and telling him to go back to work before he losses his job. That left Liam to clean every inch of their home; as it was up for sale, Liam and Theo had originally planned to rent it out while they where off at school and then come back, but the longer they thought about it; the more they came to the realisation that they never wanted to come back to Beacon Hills, so they decided to sell it.

They wanted the house sold before they left for New York; so they didn’t have to deal with it when there starting there new lives. The couple decided to head up to new York a few weeks earlier so they could get settled into there new home before they have to start there new class, Liam’s studying to become a history professor, while Theo’s studding to become a doctor.

Liam was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when he heard knocking coming from the front door causing the younger boy to frown, he wasn’t expecting anyone to show up today “come in, the doors unlocked” Liam called out as he made his way towards the front door only to come face to face with Scott; who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the loungeroom, neither of them wanting to start the conversation. Liam wasn’t going to speak first because he didn’t do anything wrong, all he did was fall in love with Theo and if that’s a crime then he’s going to live the rest of his life as a criminal.

Scott clears his throat “look Liam, what I said about you and Theo was hurtful and I regretted it the minute I said them, I’m not looking for your forgiveness or Theo’s, but I still don’t trust Theo completely, but Theo clearly means a lot to you and I’m willing to try for you. It was a lot to take in, but I can see he makes you happy and I shouldn’t interfere with that, like I said; I’m not looking for forgiveness but I will work on it, I just don’t want to lose you before you go off to college” Scott finished speaking. Liam stood there in silence as he listened to Scott’s every word; trying to decide of his apology was sincere before replying.

“Scott I can’t forgive you completely and you insulted the man that I love and as much as those words hurt me; you can’t even begin to understand how they made Theo feel, but I can accept your apology and I want to work through this as well, but I need you to understand that I will always chose Theo, he’s the love of my life and we will always be together and you need to accept that” Liam explained; smiling softly to himself as he thought about forever with Theo. There’s no doubt in his mind that he and Theo are going to be growing old together, the Chimera is the love of his life and it makes him beyond happy to know that he’s Theo’s as well.

“I understand Liam and thank you forgiving me a chance, I’m looking forward to getting to know the Theo that you know and love” Scott replied; smiling down at the younger boy. They hang out for a while before Scott announced that he had to finish packing before heading back to Berkley. When Scott left, Liam practically slumped down on the couch, taking a moment for himself. These past week’s; hell, years have been a continuous nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from, but know there leaving Beacon Hills with no plan of ever returning, both going to their dream collages, living there dream lives in there dream home, but the best part is that Liam gets to do it all with the man he loves beside him; because he knows he wouldn’t be able to do this without Theo, his support system, his anchor, his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There last day in Beacon Hills was a lot more emotional that both Liam and Theo thought it was going to be, they spent there morning and afternoon with their pack and families, as they reminisced about the times they’ve shared and the memories they’ve created, it brought tears to Liam eyes when he finally realised that he was leaving his friends and family, but he knew he was making the best decision for his and Theo’s future.

With Liam and Theo packing up there remaining items before filling Theo’s truck with as much stuff as they could possible fit inside or on the bed of his truck, to take to New York, having to leave early so they could beat the moving trucks to their new home. With one last smile and good-bye, Theo and Liam left there pack and family in there review mirror, with he promise of holiday visits or late-night pack group chats.

As they passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign; Liam couldn’t fight the bright smile of the relieved sigh, Liam’s finally free from the town that has taken so much from him, but has also given him so much as well, his anchor, his mate, the love of his life, and the pack he considers a second family.

Liam reaches across the car so he could entwine his fingers through Theo’s, when he sees the older boy’s soft smile, he knows he just made the best decision he has ever had. With one last look at the sign in his review mirror; he turns to face the front of the car, excited to begin his new life with Theo Raeken, that boy that stole his heart during the middle of a war.


End file.
